More or Less
by freetoliveandwrite
Summary: Edward and Bella meet somebody new and quite mysterious, and Alice has a terrible vision of the future. Just when things were starting to go back to normal, they're turned upside down again.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward

"Edward! Edward what is it!?" I asked impatiently as we stood at my doorstep. He had been staring at my door, with no expression, for the past five minutes.

If I knew better I would have thought Edward was afraid to tell Charlie about getting engaged. But I did now better. There was something going inside my house that I didn't know about, but he did, which was starting to get really irritating.

"EDWARD!"

He looked down at me, his trance finally broken. "There's a girl inside. A young one your dad found wandering around disoriented, lost, and confused. She keeps crying and saying…" He paused his eyes were unreadable.

"…saying what?"

"_War_." His voice broke.

War?? What war? We just had a horrible battle against Victoria and her army of newborn vampires. There is no other war, there shouldn't be another war, but why then did I feel so worried.

"Edward, what war?"

He shook his head in confusion. He didn't know the answer, which terrified me.

"Can't you just read the girls thoughts?" I asked afraid that I already knew the answer. He looked at me his eyes showed disappointment and rage, probably for himself as usual.

I lifted my right hand, while my other hand continued to hold his, to cup his check. He closed his eyes and said, "I can hear her heartbeat, breathing, crying, and her one worded side conversation. But I can't hear her thoughts."

Jealously and worry rushed through me along with…happiness.

Happiness, because maybe there wasn't something wrong with my head if there was somebody else that was immune to Edward's gift. Then again, this girl might be wrong in the head as I was. Since she was just wandering around and the only thing she was saying was war.

Edward seemed to sense my tension as he held both my hands, tightly, in his while he bent down and kissed my forehead. "It's okay," he murmured against my skin as he opened the door.

I wanted to believe in what he said. That everything was truly okay, but I knew in my gut that it wasn't. I also knew that it was going to be far from okay when Charlie found out that I was engaged to Edward only eighteen, even though I was turning nineteen soon. Ugh, how I dreaded and despised that thought.

We walked into the kitchen and sure enough there was a girl, probably barely sixteen, sitting in a kitchen chair with her face in her hands balling. Charlie was kneeling beside her trying to comfort her.

He saw us as soon as we walked into the kitchen. I tried to hide my left hand behind my back, while it was still encased in Edwards. But by the look of extreme rage on Charlie's face I knew it was too late.

He probably would have exploded with anger to if the girl hadn't been there. But since she was there still crying he seemed to try to dismiss the thought, till afterwards.

"Hi Cha…dad," I said weakly as his face was still tense.

"Bella. _Edward_." He said Edward's name like it was poison.

It was then that the girl looked up. I was taken back as I saw how sweet and innocent she looked. And even though tears were still rolling down her cheeks and her light mascara was everywhere she still looked…well gorgeous.

Not Rosalie gorgeous, of course nobody could ever compare to that. But still the same the girl looked amazing.

She looked at me for about five seconds and her gaze shifted to Edward's. Two seconds after looking at him her eyes grew wide and it looked like she was about to scream. And I couldn't help but wonder, did she know what Edward really was? It was a silly question.

And it was until I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine and his face became expressionless. Either he thought the same thing I did or he was able to read the girl's thoughts right then.

Charlie looked from Edward to the girl to me to the girl again and back to Edward. Confusion had replaced the anger he had.

"Ummm…Alley are you okay?" Charlie asked the girl while his eyes were still locked on Edward.

I heard a low distinct growl coming from Edward. Something definitely was not right.

"I…I just need…some fresh air," the girl, Alley said her eyes still wide and on Edward.

"Okay, then. Why don't I show you the back…"

Alley was up on her feet her eyes still just as wide and on Edward. "No that's okay. I can find it, fine."

She left the room in a hurry and as soon as she was gone Charlie went ballistic.

"Engaged. Bella engaged!! How could you do such a foolish thing like that!? What am I suppose to tell your mom?"

Renee, I hadn't really given much thought. I wasn't sure how she would take the news. I knew she wouldn't be happy about it, but I didn't know if she would let those feelings show.

"Sir…," Edward started his voice a little harsh, but Charlie put a hand up to stop him.

"We'll _all_ talk about this later and I mean us and the rest of the Cullens. Right now were going to take care of Alley."

The rest of the Cullens?? Did he mean Esme and Carlisle or did he mean all of the Cullens. I wonder how the others should act or if they should know about this news or if they should be surprise when they hear the news.

Oh well we all will cross that bridge later.

"Is that her name, Alley?"

"Yes, the only thing she has told me." Charlie sighed as he looked down at the floor miserably.

"That's it. That's all she told you."

"Besides repeating the word war. Yes that's all she told me, but it does seem that she is far away from home. As nobody here recognizes her or her name."

Charlie started to walk towards the backyard. I let go of Edward's hand and sort of ran in front of Charlie careful not to fall. "No dad, let us go to her. Edward and I, maybe we'll get her to open up."

And hopefully a lot up to find out what's going on. Charlie looked down at me his eyes unsure. He glanced quickly at Edward, who was watching us as still and emotionless as a statue, and then nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and I found Alley sitting under a tree, her eyes emotionless while staring at the grass

Edward and I found Alley sitting under a tree, her eyes emotionless while staring at the grass. Her arm rested on top of her knees and her head rested on her arm. She looked absolutely miserable and yet still so beautiful.

She looked up at us her cheeks were stained from tears. And said, in a pleading voice, four words I'll never forget.

"Please, don't kill me." Her voice was weak and strained like she had been yelling for hours.

I knew instantly that her words weren't meant for me, but for Edward (her eyes locked on Edward made that clear). I really wasn't sure what worried me the most, that she knew what Edward was or that she was afraid he was going to kill her.

I also didn't understand how she knew what Edward was. I mean sure he was absolutely nonhuman, god-like, gorgeous, a whole lot paler then any normal human, and his eyes were coal black. But did she really know what he was by all that; it didn't seem possible if you were normal, which I was starting to think she wasn't.

"You…you know what…he is?" I asked unsure of how to put it and worrying if there was somebody else around eavesdropping. But if there was somebody eavesdropping Edward would have known and would have stopped me from talking.

"Yeah I know what he is," Alley said her eyes unwilling to leave the sight of Edward for a second not even for blinking. She looked truly terrified and angry. "A vampire." Her voice was full of sorrow, worry, and anger.

Alley was definitely not normal.

"How did you know?" Edward asked as a command more then a question.

"I've been around enough to tell the difference." She finally took her eyes off Edward and looked at me. "You're not afraid of him." She said it as an observation not a question.

Edward's grip on my hand tightened, but his face was emotionless and his eyes were still locked on Alley. "Of course not. Why should I be?"

I felt Edward drop my hand and I looked at him confused. But his eyes were still on Alley, but I could still see a bit of grief in them.

"He could break your neck in one second. One second is all that it would take for him to end your life," Alley said as Edward looked down at the grass while the grief was ever clearer in his expression.

This was not the time to be talking like this. Not if I wanted Edward to keep his promise and not back out, more then once today. Not when he finally gave in to what I wanted…to what I needed.

"What's your point?" Edward looked up at me and Alley titled her head and smiled. She was one confusing person.

"Bella…" Edward started, but I shook my head.

"I know you can kill me easily, but I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I'm with you." I slipped my hand back into his. His face still had grief and worry, but he didn't say anything more. I turned back to Alley who had an amused expression on her face. "What do you mean by war? You kept saying that, why?"

"Is there any other reason to say war then when there is a war?" I looked at her speechless while Edward looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "I guess it hasn't taken effect here."

"Does this is having something to do with…Victoria?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

She shook her head no. "No this has to do with…," she paused and looked like she was about to start crying again. She fought back the tears and said, "Samuel."

"Samuel? Who is Samuel?" I looked at Edward and he shrugged not knowing who Samuel was either.

"The guy, the vampire who…may not have started the war but he sure helped it take off." Alley looked down at her watch, swore under her breath, looked up back at us, and said, "I have to go. I really have to go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked as she stood up.

How could she just leave when she was crying a waterfall minutes ago? And how could we let her go with knowing so little of this so called 'war' that was happening?

"I'm going to be late. It's really important that I get there fast." She started to walk past us, but Edward quickly blocked her. She sighed and said, "Do you want to come with me? Lucy could probably explain more about this then I could. That is if she hasn't gotten killed yet. And we probably could use your help…heck any help would be great to have."


	3. Chapter 3

"You better not take to long

"You better not take to long. Five minutes tops, otherwise vampire driving speed won't even get us there on time," Alley yelled from inside the Volvo.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance for Alley Edward whispered, "I don't like this. We don't even no if this girl is telling the truth or just setting a trap. She seemed to change her mood awfully fast."

He was right about the mood change. She seemed really upset before, but as soon as she that she was going to be late somewhere her mood changed drastically to anger. But as this being a trap I wasn't to sure about. It just didn't feel like that to me, but it certainly did for Edward.

"I don't know Edward. What kind of a trap could she set up? She's pretty young."

Edward grunted and his grip on my waist tightened as we continued to walk towards his house, soon to be my house to.

"Youth has nothing to do with it. She could be working for the voltrui for all we know. The Volturi could be setting the trap up and she is just a poi their using. After all she did say she's been around enough of my kind to tell the difference."

Edward was right, as usual, she could be working for the Volturi. This whole set up could be a trap, but why? They knew I was going to be turned into a vampire, that the date was already set. So why would they need to set a trap up. It just didn't fit and wouldn't Alice have seen them making that decision. Wait, Alice!

"But I think I know just the person who would know if this was a trap."

Edward looked down at me confused and then, as if he could read my thoughts, knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Hey Edward. Hi Bella. Who's the girl in the car?" Alice said appearing out of nowhere as we reached the house. Her head tilted in the direction of Alley.

She must not have been eavesdropping on my conversation with Edward or was just pretending not to have, to be polite.

"Hi Alice. Do you think you could do some future readings?"

A smile spread across her face and she asked slowly, "W-h-y?"

"Alice." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, fine. You know you're never any fun Edward," Alice said as Edward lowered his gaze at her. "Well let's just see what's in my crystal ball then shall we," Alice joked.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice hadn't been in her blank staring into the future long when Edward yelled, "No

Alice hadn't been in her blank staring into the future long when Edward yelled, "No!!"

He shook his head back and forth and kept saying 'no' under his breath. I turned back to Alice who was starting to snap back into reality. I turned back to where Edward had been, but he was gone. It was times like these that I hated how quiet vampires could be.

I turned back to Alice who was…trembling. "Alice?" She looked up at me and if she could have cried it would have been right then. "Alice? Alice, what did you see?"

"Bella…I saw you…I saw you…," she tried, unable to say the words.

"Yes?"

"Killing Edward," she whispered not wanting me to hear it.

But I heard it and I felt like a knife had just been plunged into my beating heart. I gripped my chest tightly and tried hard not to let the tears falls, but I couldn't help it. Alice had seen me kill the forever and only love of my life.

How could this be!? I loved Edward so deeply and I would never in a million years-which I'll have soon enough-hurt him, kill him. Alice had to have misread her vision.

"Alice th…," I said looking back up at her. But she was gone.

I started spinning around in circles looking for her or Edward, which was not a good idea at all. My vision started to get blurry with tears and I had to hold my head from all the dizziness.

I started thinking about how Edward had been screaming 'no' during Alice's vision. He should have been screaming 'how could you' at me if what Alice truly saw was me killing him. Maybe Alice's vision was something completely else, something much more terrible. And she simply lied to me about it by giving me a fake prophecy.

No, no, no that wouldn't work. Edward was the one, and probably only one, who lied to me in the Cullen family to spare my feelings. Alice would have told me straight up what it was no matter how painful it could be. And it was painful.

I tried desperately to stop my tears wishing so much that I was vampire and wouldn't have to worry about crying.

I don't know how long I stood there crying. But I stopped as soon as I heard a loud scream coming from where Alley was in the Volvo. I was about to run over to Alley and find out what was wrong, but I felt a cold arm encircle around my waist. I turned my head around, expecting Edward and ready to yell at him to let me go. But I was greeted by somebody very different. A young man extremely gorgeous, mid-twenties, with golden hair, extremely pale skin, and the darkest coal black eyes I had ever seen.

"Stay." He ordered me; his teeth were extremely white and sharp. He disappeared in seconds.

I stood there dumbfounded and too terrified to move. I probably stood there for hours or maybe it was just minutes, but I felt another cold arm again encircle my waist. I didn't turn around to see who it was. I was too afraid and unsure of whom it might be.

"Bella?" My heart skipped a few beats at the sound of his voice.

I turned quickly and saw the face of my one true love. "Edward…there was."

"Shhh…," he said almost in a growl as he put his finger on my lips. "I know. I can smell him all over you." His nose twitched and I could see the rage and worry in his eyes. And then, for the oddest reason, it reminded me of Alley.

"Oh my gosh, Alley. Edward…"

"I know Bella. She's gone. Another vampire took her. The others are searching for them."

"The others?" I asked in confusion. His family was off searching for somebody they didn't even know. Somebody Edward didn't even trust.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was such a good idea, but Emmett's leading the search. You know how much that guy loves an excuse for a fight."

Yeah I could definitely picture that.

And while I stood there staring into the eyes of the person I wanted to spend eternity with, my vision started to dim. Everything started to blur and if Edward hadn't been holding me tightly I probably would have fallen.

"Bella?" I heard him ask and it was the last thing I heard.

**Review and I'll update more.**


End file.
